Spells & Stitches: Morrigan's Mayhem
by Bloody-Asphode11
Summary: Morrigan Savijoma Stein, a fiery and cunning girl, who just wants a life in the light, But Magic and Insanity runs thick in her very veins, will a child who's very nature is of madness become the world's greatest hero or will the darkness claim her sanity


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater; if I did Stein would be one hell of a Devil**

_**To all the fans that read my stories… yeah I'm doing it again Soul Eater caught my obsession, so until I write it from my head all other stories will again be on semi-hiatus**_

_**In most MedusaXStein parings Medusa is usually more powerful (and rightfully so to give her credit) in the relationship… that's getting irritating to me so I decided to change that one thing I don't like**_

_**WHY IS STEIN WHEN HE GOES LOCO ALWAYS UNABLE TO MOVE OR DAMN TALK AND WHEN HE DOES HES A DAMN PUPPET ON A STRING? I MEAN EVEN CHRONA WAS ABLE TO TALK WHEN SHE/HE/IT WAS INSANE, EVEN BLACKSTAR AND KIDD WERE STILL INTELLIGENT WHEN THEY WENT NUTS.**_

_**I mean I'm a major feminist and love medusa but come on she's also a major bitch, give the good doctor credit will ya guys?**_

_**Which is why in this fic Stein going to be a lot more Godlike… strike that DEVIL-LIKE that even Lord Death would think twice setting that fuse off, when I'm done with Stein, Medusa is going to realize that she's not just playing with fire, she literally dancing with a demonic Inferno… Which also tells you how much more frightening Steins gonna be.**_

_**However this story is based on a "what if"… What if spirit never had a daughter what if steins the one who had a daughter one who was a witch at that?**_

Prologue:

Melodies of Memories

It was the end of the partnership week the last day to be exact, the week they had before even the first starting day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short.

In that week new students to the academy would search for their partners, demon weapons and their meisters or technicians and at the end all were paired up all but one.

She was a strange one, a frightening piece of work, so much that all the weapons seemed to instinctively avoid the 10-year-old girl

She walked around the academy's halls receiving stares of people students had fear and curiosity while the staff had inquisitiveness and neutral understanding, and probably hidden resentment.

She knew this was expected, Lord Death himself brief them of her unique situation, though it didn't explain the kids, huh maybe it was her fashion sense?

She knew it wasn't soul perception she had the soul protect in place… though she wouldn't put it pass a hateful teacher to give out some damn rumor, a little slip of the tongue. Though she had a good ideas where to stick that- no bad, do not go that route, though tempting I don't think Lord Death would like that much.

Well whatever it was any potential partner she came across avoided her like the plague from day one, and if she didn't get a partner she have to try next year… again.

Sigh... even that Blue-haired Loudmouth got himself a partner, the only thing he has bigger than god is his damn ego.

The girl stopped suddenly and snapped out of her mental griping, she thought she heard a whispering, a feathery song.

There! A sound, quiet and eerie just floated from nowhere, it was a piano, creepy music too, the silver-head tilted her head to listen better, yes it was raw, moving like cigarette smoke does through barren hallways, a dark feeling of anticipation and loneliness, the melody sang of a strong desire for… something. It sang like her. Dark, twistedly brilliant, flowing like a rapid river… she followed it down the hallways curious of the source.

After a few minutes the music led her to a rec. room that had a wall filled with portraits probably of famous graduates. The greatest death-scythes and Meisters looked upon her from crowed walls; she wondered if _HE_ was up there somewhere as well.

The soft dark wordless song grew stronger as she walked until finally she came to the end of the room to the source… a young boy about her age maybe a bit older by a few months playing a slick black piano skillfully. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face but she did see a shock of pure white, spiky short hair, pale skin but not like hers, yellow-like, the color of… pancake batter. He had a sly pinstriped black suit and fancy black dance shoes, nothing wimpy; you can get a nasty bruise from a good kick. He was skinny with sharp shoulders but she can tell in a few years that he'd bloom into one hell of an Adonis… in a black leather jacket was her prediction.

"That song is impressively remarkable, did you compose it yourself?" she asked wanting to be heard.

The boy flinched and abruptly stopped playing the eerie music, it seem she surprised him.

He turned halfway around to looked upon his visitor, and the strange girl had to hold back a toothy grin… the boy's eyes were one of a kind, strikingly deep blood-red rubies that shimmered in the low light of the room.

The boy didn't hold back his shark like grin at her as he replied, "Yeah I made it, and you think it's impressive?"

"Yeah, it twisted and dark yet still has the malleability of a lullaby, a wolf in sheep's clothing."

The boy's eyebrows, white as his hair lifted at her answer, then if it was possible grinned even wider.

"You're the first to say that, ya know I been here this whole week playing it to meisters looking for a partner, the high-tailed it less then five minutes."

"Why?"

"Because it describes who I really am." the boy's red eyes we intense his grin was challenging as he waited for an answer.

She didn't hide her grin as she walked up to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do I look like little red riding hood to you?" the boy looked at her again and chuckled at her looks

She wore black cargo pants and JTHM boots(1) A gray shirt with black stitches all over it that showed a developing from chest B to C and a patch-work dark red coat with the chaos star tailored on the back in black.

(Think red version Maka's Coat when she went crazy with black stitches)

She had pale skin black fingernails and a pretty face, something you'd expect from a fairy of sorts, with a hint of something… sinister. She had wild silver hair, spiky bangs that framed her face and the rest down her back in a weird braid end, reminiscent of a snake's rattle. She wore a matching top hat that matched her coat; Red with ebony stitches a black silk band with three big raven feathers sticking from it. There were real stitches on her face, one started down vertically across her left eye down her cheek and neck. The second set of stitches start on the base of her right eye and down her cheek like a teardrop, but it didn't reach her neck. Her eyes were a rare color themselves, vivid mixture of light green and metallic gold; piercing sea-green.(2)

"Naaa, you look like you can kick her ass."

The white wolf stared at her for a while then giving a warped half-grin again.

"My name is Soul Eater."

"Morrigan Savijoma Stein, but acquaintances call me Savvy, Savvy?"

"…"

"No I'm copying Captain Jack, I was like this originally before the movies came out… a lot of people were perturbed about it though."

Soul gave a laugh at this his shoulders shaking, "Nice" he commented.

Savvy held out her hand toward Soul with a mischievous smile.

"Wanna raise some Hell with me?"

Soul gave a serrated smirk, before taking her hand

"Sounds cool."

**One year later**

"Hey Savvy, we're here." Said a 12-year-old boy's voice. His white spiky hair held up from his face by a yellow sweatband, his blood red eyes stared out of a pale face.

He was wore a black-and-yellow jacket and maroon pants with black and yellow sneakers, and is currently staring down at his partner, who was sleeping with her stitched-up top hat shielding her sleeping stitched-up face.

"=…= Snooooooooooooore"

Helloooo in there, the train stopped."

"Ngghh, I wanna play juju, five ties five knives…snooooooooore"

"…I don't even want to know but COME ON MORRIGAN GET UP"

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE"

Soul eyebrow twitched violently, before taking a big breath and letting it out slowly, he noted he'd been doing that a lot lately.

He bent over close to Savvy's ear and whispered words that to him were magic words of instant wake up.

"Time to play, Guinea Pig"

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FOR THE LOVE OF HECATE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Savvy's piercing sea green eyes wide with fear and adrenaline, her long wild silver hair even spikier like a cat's fur when scared, she looked around wildly before realizing that she was safe in a train booth.

"You look like one of those cartoon scaredy-cats… very uncool" observed Soul.

When she unstuck herself from the seat, dusted off her red trench coat held together with black patchwork stitches with as much dignity as she can. Then she took her matching top hat and put it on her silver head. Before glaring at Her weapon partner.

Soul knew she was angry; her eyes became changed from their piercing green-gold to a sick olive green whenever she felt enraged and/or sadistic.

"**What. The. Hell. You. Albino. Bastard."**

Yep she was pissed.

"You can kill me when we get off the train, besides it's the only way to wake you up in time we'll miss the stop."

"…"

"Don't glare at me like that I'm not the one who has daddy issues," said Soul smiling his trademark grins at the last part.

"HA, keep laughing pray to The Raven you'll on no account see my Father, that damn man is a NATURAL-BORN kishin, mark my words," growled out the Mad-Hatter girl.

"Savvy, everyone hates their part or all of their family at some point, (even I do) but your laying it on a bit thick, that's very uncool"

"...You know I'm thinking of hogtieing, gift-wrapping, and putting a bow on you and leaving you on daddy's front doorstep, so YOU can experience what genuine horror is, but most regrettably you're the only weapon that I can tolerate and I use that word loosely, so let's go on our jolly way to London with no comments on our relatives relations, savvy?"

"The genuine horror of your magical experimental modifications on me has made me immune to your threats," said the demon scythe sarcastically.

"OH Really now? Then how bout this, **MOVE YOUR SCRAWNY ASS NOW BEFORE I PUNT IT **_**THROUGH**_** BIG BEN. SAVVY?"**

Soul Eater was out of there faster than you can say Resonance, the girl was not lying about punting him, he always thought that she was the offspring of the HULK on steroids and Wonder Woman.

After an hour of chasing a laughing Soul down the streets of London Savvy finally got her wits together.

"Okay, enough screwing around time to find our target," said the silverette her piercing green-gold eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"Yeah, sounds cool," said a drooling Soul turning completely into a scythe with a red-and-black blade, twirling into the air before being caught by Savvy's black-nailed pallid hand. A sadistic grin stretched across her fae-like face.

"Demon egg #99, Here we Come."

…-

(1) Johnny The Homicidal Maniac has great gothic boots, type JTHM in google and you'll see are favorite nut job (second to Stein of course…)

(2)NatGeo famous picture The Afghan Girl, those are Savvy's eyes.


End file.
